The Azure Dragon
by Bored Dragon
Summary: "When we are at our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change". Azula discovers this, perhaps a bit more literally than she'd like. Amidst the endless spirit shenanigans and dragon politics, perhaps even the troubled princess can find some semblance of peace. AU, takes place after The Search. Based (very) loosely on the classical novel, The Golden Ass.
1. Mother of Faces

It was dark. Moonlight filtered through the trees, illuminating the grotesque markings on the bark. Markings that resembled faces. Faces grinning, snarling and laughing at the girl that ran blindly through the trees, barely avoiding the ancient trunks. Rage and pain crashed together in her chest, like the storms whose lightning she could command. She snarled, angrily wiping the tears from her burning eyes. She was confused, to say the least. Confused and hurting. Why her useless brother and mother would want to have anything to do with her after this, after she had _tried so hard _to make _his _life hell, to show both of them how weak they were and how much she _pitied_ them and why she was so much better in father's eyes. To see the sorrow in their gaze as they looked at her, to see Zuko reach out for her, as if she weren't the monster she'd been to him for the last 15 years. As if she were _human_. As if she was _his sister_. And so, she had run. Like an animal, a wild beast. Why was she running? She was Princess Azula, Jewel of the Fire Nation. She didn't _run_ from anything. It was usually the other way around. Things were normally running away from her. And she liked that, didn't she? That was the way things were meant to be. Respect was healthy. And fear was a form of respect, wasn't it? _Fear is the only reliable way_, the voice hissed nastily in her ear, though the words were beginning to sound empty, even to her, after all those months of repeating them to herself in that cell, denying that it was the reason Mai and Ty Lee had left, the reason everyone had left in the end…

She screamed, blue flames roaring into existence for a brief moment as she collapsed, great heaving sobs ripping through her chest, reminiscent of that terrible day of the comet. Water lapped around her hands and knees. She blinked, distracted momentarily. A ragged, lost-looking girl stared back at her from a pool, so still it could have been a mirror. Her hair was a mess, having come out of its topknot, while dark streaks muddied her face, a mixture of her makeup and the filth from the forest. The golden eyes narrowed in anger, changing from their momentary emptiness into a look of wild fury as her lips parted in a snarl. Azula flung a bolt of blue flame into the water, causing the pool to ripple violently, the serene atmosphere darkening as steam billowed from the surface. The princess panted heavily, her eyes narrowing as she gazed at the pool. She almost felt sorry for disturbing such a perfect pool. Almost.

Something felt off. Azula peered through the steam, cursing as the moon was covered by clouds. A low rumble carried through the ground as twin embers blinked into existence on the other side of the pool. They gazed at her, bright and yellow, a beacon in the darkness. The princess shakily got to her feet, sliding into a fighting stance as the lights moved closer. She blinked, dread pooling in her stomach as the moon returned, revealing the immense shape of a wolf glaring at her from the other side of the pool. Its lips curled as it focussed on her, deadly fangs gleaming in the moonlight. She recognised it, distantly. The spirit wolf. The so-called pet of the Face spirit that lived here. The one that had given her mother a second chance. She vaguely remembered the older snow peasant rambling on about the Mother appearing when the wolf drank from the pool. Which meant—

"IT SEEMS YOU HAVE NOT LEARNED YOUR LESSON, HUMAN," a voice boomed as the Mother of Faces materialized on the surface, growing larger and larger until she towered above the princess, casting a glow over the clearing. Azula took a step back, glaring back fiercely, even as her body trembled, whether from awe or exhaustion, or a mixture of both, she couldn't tell. The Mother of Faces gazed down at her from her expressionless mask. "WHY ARE YOU HERE, CHILD?" The spirit questioned impatiently. Azula blinked. Why was she here? She had wanted to get away from them all, from the pain and confusion, and so, she had ran. Just like her mother…

Suddenly, a wild idea occurred to her. Impossible, crazy, completely unlike her. But then again, did she really know herself as well as she thought she did? She was tired of it all. Tired of her failures, the hatred, the lies and the pain. Her family. Her _life_. She could start anew, couldn't she? And it was all possible with the spirit before her.

"Give me a new face."

The spirit hovered above her, her mouth turned down disapprovingly.

"WHY WOULD I GRANT SUCH A FAVOUR FOR A DISRESPECTFUL WHELP LIKE YOU," the Mother boomed, contempt lacing every word. "ESPECIALLY AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO DESECRATE THIS PLACE." Azula didn't flinch.

"Because it is your duty. You are the Mother, aren't you? The wellbeing and happiness of your children should be your priority," she spat, bitterness colouring every word.

The forest came alive with the outraged howls of its inhabitants as all manner of animals, from tiger-bears to squirrel-toads, surrounded the pool, snarling their displeasure and blocking any chance of a safe getaway. The spirit reared up with furious shriek as the wolf howled. Azula staggered backwards as the cacophony increased, the anger that had consumed her deserting in an instant as the spirit leaned downwards, her many faces inches away from the princess. Her mouth quirked up in a devious smile.

"NO. I HAVE SOMETHING MUCH BETTER IN STORE FOR YOU, CHILD. YOUR MOTHER MAY HAVE COME SEEKING SHELTER FROM THE TERRIBLE MEMORIES OF HER PREVIOUS LIFE, BUT THAT PATH IS NOT FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU. NO… I THINK MORE DRASTIC ACTION MUST BE TAKEN FOR YOUR OWN DESIRES TO COME TRUE." And before Azula could react, the pool surged upwards as the creatures of the forest descended upon her in a furious whirlwind of teeth and claws. Her scream was cut short as the water of the pool surged around her, swallowing her up in its murky depths. The last thing she saw was the glow of the wolf's yellow eyes as it dove after her, fangs gleaming for her throat.

* * *

**AN: Welp, this is the first time I'm tackling a serious story. This'll be fun to see where it goes. Feel free to call me out on any mistakes I make, OOCness etc. I'll probably regret posting this in the morning, seeing as it's late late late right now and my brain is fried 8D  
**

**Disclaimer: A:TLA and all related characters are owned by the Bryke and Nickelodeon**


	2. Of Owls and Foxes

**Sorry this took so long to get out, I was still figuring some kinks out with plot etc. ^^; **

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by me**

* * *

Murmurs, voices. The scent of springtime grass and green, growing things. Azula was vaguely aware of these things, but right now they weren't important. Her head throbbed painfully and she groaned as she tried to get back to sleep, back to the blissful slumber where her world was free of voices, hallucinations and Agni knows what else was wrong with her…

Something poked her in the back. She rolled over irritably, growling an indistinct warning as she tried to get back to sleep. She was just drifting back to her slumbering haven when it poked her in the back again, this time more forcefully. Before she had time to react, something wet licked her face, causing her to blink open golden eyes to stare ferociously at whoever was foolish enough to end her nap prematurely. Yellow eyes stared back at her, slitted pupils like a cat. Whiskers twitched at the end of a long narrow snout as the beast sniffed her cautiously. She growled, baring her teeth as she rose, sitting up on her knees as she gazed down at the thing imperiously. A squeal sounded from behind her as she felt a weight slide off her back before landing with a resonant thump. Whipping around, she glared down at it, her lip curling with disgust as she saw it was a grubby little panda _thing, _which was staring up at her with huge round eyes. Paying no heed to it, she got up and brushed herself off, chastising herself for falling asleep on the ground like a common dirt peasant. Where was she anyway? Judging by her surroundings, it appeared she was in a forest of some sort, with large trees surrounding her on all sides. Remembering her "adventure" through the Forgetful Valley and the reaction from the Mother of Faces (a bit of an over-reaction, she privately thought), she concluded that she was somewhere in the Spirit World. Wonderful.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the whiskered beast-spirit thing began to lick at her feet. She hissed angrily, kicking it away.

"Don't you _dare _touch me," she growled, rounding on it. The spirit cowered, crying out in fear. Azula felt a glimmer of satisfaction at its reaction. Good. It knew its place.

"You know, that's not a very wise move here," a voice drawled from the treetops. Azula narrowed her eyes, scanning the canopy for the owner of the voice.

"Oh? And perhaps you'd be polite enough to explain _why_," she replied, honeyed venom lacing every word. She'd show these things. No-one, human or spirit, dared to mock her.

_And yet, what was your own nation doing to you in the months after the war? _A voice hissed in her ear, sounding suspiciously like her father's. She shook her head angrily to clear it, snarling under her breath. They couldn't return now, not when she needed all her senses with her.

"Talking to ourselves, are we?" It was coming from behind her now, sounding vaguely amused. "Well, we don't judge here, if that's what you're worried about." And with a faint rush of wind, a large white barn owl landed on the branches above her, gazing down at her with unblinking black eyes. If birds could smile, this one was, tilting its head this way and that, examining the princess from all angles. Seemingly satisfied with its inspection, it leaned back, relaxed. "I know I talk to myself sometimes. I am my own best company," it hummed.

"Well, thank you for that wonderful piece of information. Now how do I get back to the Material World," she queried, making it sound more like a demand than a question.

The spirit blinked. "But you just got here." It sounded genuinely confused.

"Yes, and I'd like to go back home again," the princess hissed through gritted teeth. Agni, was this owl dense? Humans didn't mix with spirits, so she had no idea why it seemed hurt that she wasn't sticking around.

The owl's feathers ruffled in agitation. "But you haven't gotten what you came for."

"And what is that?" she growled quietly, her patience beginning to wear thin. The owl's head shook slowly in confusion.

"When regular humans travel to the Spirit World, it normally means they're looking for something they can't easily get in the Material World. Whether that be a new heart, a new face, a new life…"

"Yes, well, I already asked for one of those from the Mother of Faces, but she wasn't in a very generous mood. And now that I've come to my senses, I realize how pointless that endeavor was and I've decided to go home." Azula whipped around and stalked off in the other direction, away from the infuriating bird. She really had had enough of spirits and would be quite happy never to see one-

"WAIT." The owl flapped suddenly in front of her face, nearly smacking her with its wings. She leapt back, snarling.

"I swear, if you hit me with one of those-"

"I know one that can help you," the owl gasped out hurriedly, settling back into a more steady rhythm.

"With what, exactly?"

"Your wish for a new life." The owl landed on the ground, staring up at her. "I know the Mother of Faces isn't exactly generous, especially at this time of the year, but I know another Great Spirit that can help you with what you want."

Azula's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And why should I trust you?"

The owl blinked, confused. "Uh, because I work for her…?"

"Which gives me all the more reason not to listen to you." Azula turned around, prowling off into the other direction. "For all I know, you could be luring a _foolish human _like me, into one of your little spirit traps," she spat, tossing the words over her shoulder. She'd read the stories as a little girl. Humans lured into eternal spirit torments with promises of whatever they wanted most. She wasn't falling for that.

"But she can help you get back to your world," the owl called after her, desperation edging into its tone. The princess paused. The spirit, seeing her reaction, pressed onwards. "If you don't want to complete what you came here for, that's fine. My mistress can transport you back to your world and you can forget all about this mess. You have my word." The bird bowed, pressing its forehead to the ground.

"Fine then." She brushed past the spirit, not even sparing it a glance. "Show me."

* * *

It was quite a grand building, Azula had to admit. Tall spires reaching up to the sky, though the unsightly vines covering the face of the library had to go. Or maybe spirits had a different idea of beauty to people. She shook her head. She didn't have time to debate the aesthetic preference of spirits. She glanced over at the owl spirit hovering next to her, who was looking up at the sky. Dozens of winged shapes circled high above. More owls. Ugh. As Azula watched, one landed at the highest window. She caught sight of what appeared to be a scroll tied to its leg just before it hopped inside. So these spirits were messengers of some sort. Interesting.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the bird hovered around her head uncertainly, gesturing towards the entrance. The spirit had become a lot more uneasy around her since her outburst, seeming to recognize she wasn't like the other humans that had come seeking guidance or more sinister prizes from the spirits. She didn't really care what the spirits thought as long as she could go home as soon as possible. Though it would pay to be respectful. She wanted to get out with as little drama or complications as possible, though she knew it wouldn't be easy. Always be on guard when dealing with a spirit, especially one who was powerful enough to command other spirits.

Stepping inside the library, the owl halted, motioning for Azula to stop as well. She huffed irritably.

"What's now?" she snapped.

The owl dipped tilted its head, staring at her with unblinking black eyes. "We must wait for news of your arrival to reach the Mistress. Then she will summon us and hear out your request. If she decides to grant it, you'll be let off for free."

"And if she doesn't?"

The spirit squirmed uncomfortably underneath Azula's scorching gaze. "Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Well, you'll just be left to wander around the Spirit World until another spirit decides to send you back. Or she'll turn you into a fox spirit and send you to her brother. It kinda, ah, depends on her…mood?" The owl sputtered as Azula grabbed him, slamming him into the nearby wall.

"Now you listen here, you feathered idiot. I am the princess of the Fire Nation, the crown jewel in a nation destined for greatness and I am _not _about to throw it all away just because one measly little chicken-rat decided it would be a good time to play a trick on a lost, _little girl_," she spat venomously, amber eyes blazing. Raising her free hand, she summoned the familiar azure blaze, ready to wipe the treacherous beast from existence.

Nothing. The heat never came. No sparks, not even a pathetic little ember. Her anger vanished momentarily, replaced by an emotion. Shock? Fear? Horror? Azula didn't have time to dwell on it, preoccupied by the fact that her bending seemed to have vanished. She tried again and again to summon something, _anything_, but the flames never came. She pinned the owl back to the wall. "_What have you done?"_ she snarled furiously, the faintest hint of panic starting to creep into her voice. The owl wheezed.

"Nothing! Ah, when humans come to the Spirit World," he gasped out, chest heaving as Azula's grip tightened. "They lose their bending. It's temporary and it comes back when you return to the Material World!" the spirit screeched out, panic starting to set in as he flapped desperately, trying to get oxygen. Azula dropped him, turning to stalk out of the library. She'd had enough of spirits. She'd find her own way back to the Material World by herself.

"Are you leaving without even saying good-bye? Terribly rude of you," a serene voice sounded behind her. Azula tensed, whipping around. What was with spirits and sneaking up on people? The spirit that greeted her, however, was very unlike any of the spirits she'd encountered so far, which, Azula had to admit, wasn't a huge number. She was tall and elegant, like the high-bred ladies at court, except she had shining silver hair like the moon. Azula had heard tell of the Water Tribe girl, but it was one thing to hear about it and another to see it. And that wasn't the oddest thing about the woman. On top of her silver head twitched two pointed animal ears, like a fox's or cat's, with a long trailing tail waving behind her. She raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Though it went against all of her instincts, Azula gritted her teeth and bowed quickly. Respect could go a long way, especially with spirits. "Great Spirit." _Ugh. _"I was hoping I could request some assistance from you. You see, I seem to have stumbled into your delightful little residence and though your helper has generously offered to return me to the Material World, I wouldn't want to bother him or you with petty human affairs and I've decided to find my own way back." _Perfect. _

The spirit tilted her head, regarding her with a misty gaze. She looked her up and down slowly, an eyebrow raised. Then she shook her head. "Nice try little dragon. Very convincing. But I know, and you know, that is not what you came here for."

Azula's eyes narrowed. This spirit was living up to her reputation, or what little of it Azula had deduced from the owl. She'd have to be careful and attack the problem from a different angle. _Like an airbender_, she thought with some distaste. "Dragon?"

The spirit smiled softly, her misty eyes seeming to focus in an instant. "Even a creature as old as I know that golden eyes mean that a Child of Fire stands in my presence." She laughed softly. "Agni and I may not see eye to eye on some things, but I must show respect to one of his descendants," she explained airily. "Come, we must talk." And with that, the spirit disappeared through the doorway. After some hesitation, Azula sighed and followed, on guard for whatever the spirit wanted with her.

* * *

**Reviews etc. are appreciated. Lemme know what you think, it helps a lot, especially since I'm still a newbie with this type of thing ^^**


End file.
